Before Bella
by guardchik5
Summary: Random wonderings of what Edward was like and what he did before Bella Swan came along. Most of the ideas came from him probably being bored with no one to rescue all the time. It's written as a movie screenplay, because that's how it looked in my head.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters; that great honor goes to Stephenie Meyer. Kudos to you, SM!

Just in case anyone was wondering, this idea came to me when me and my brother were talking (about something completely different), he did something (can't say or it will give away the story), and got me thinking about what Edward did with himself before he met Bella. I mean, he didn't have anybody to save or constantly protect, so he must've been pretty bored. Just the random wanderings of my mind.

* * *

(Edward is in the library of his house, settled into an armchair with a thick volume in his lap. Just as he is about to start reading, Carlisle walks in.)

Carlisle: Hey. What're you up to?

Edward: Reading. I'm probably going to be in here a long time, so don't expect to see me around anytime soon.

Carlisle: Alright, see you whenever.

(He walks out and Edward begins reading.)

* * *

(Three Years Later)

(Edward emerges from the library and is suddenly attacked by Alice.)

Alice: Edward! Where have you been for three years?

Edward: (nonchalantly) Reading.

(She looks at him incredulously.)

Alice: Just...reading.

Edward: (with a confused look) Yes...

Alice: Wow... That's random, even for you Edward.

(Awkward silence)

Edward: So...what's been going on?

(End)

* * *

okay, so this it my first try writing anything on my free time, go easy on me!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!

* * *

(We see Edward walking upstairs from the living room, a glazed look in the eye. At the top of the stairs, he hesitates, then seems to decide something. He heads toward Carlisle's office, and opens the door. There is no one inside.)

Edward: Carlisle must be at the hospital.

(He turns to leave, but decides to look for a good book, because he already read all the ones in the library. As he's walking past a shelf, he sees a pen sitting on it. He begins to click it, slowly at first, but then at increasing speeds until the clicks overlap. Edward doesn't even appear to be trying. Alice pokes her head in the door, a curious, yet irritated look on her face. She deftly wrenches the pen from Edward's grasp and snaps it in half.)

Alice: Geez Edward! Can't you find anything better to do? Get a life!

Edward: But Alice…

Alice: (rolling her eyes) Don't say it.

(End)

* * *

okay, so this it my first try writing anything on my free time, go easy on me!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!

* * *

(Edward is sitting on the couch in his living room. He doesn't move, he doesn't breathe, he doesn't blink, he doesn't twitch. He sits there for so long, even he doesn't know how long he's been sitting there. Eventually, his reverie is broken by Esme who politely clears here throat and inquires of him: )

Esme: So, Edward. Have you figured out the answer to life, the universe, and everything yet?

(Finally moving, he slowly turns to face her and calmly says: )

Edward: Oh yes, I figured it out a while ago. It's 42.

(He stands up, to move on to his next activity, when Carlisle's voice drifts from another room.)

Carlisle: But what was the question?

Edward: (under his breath) Dammit.

(End)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!

* * *

(Edward is in the basement of his house. In the corner sits some coffins collecting dust and cobwebs (just for décor). Edward is standing at the ready, rapier in his hand. In front of him is a suit of armor holding a broadsword. Like a flash, he lashes out in a series of quick blows. First left, then right, then a parry. Then, he does a backwards triple somersault stabbing at the helmet on each rotation.)

(At this point, the raucous, tinny clangs of metal on metal have alerted the family that something is up. Upon a quick search of the house, they discover who it must be. They all arrive just in time to witness the last rotation of Edward's somersault. He smoothly transitions into a one-handed handstand still keeping up a furious flurry of blows aimed at the armor. His family watches in exasperation the show of acrobatics and swordplay…for a full 15 minutes. Until, without warning, Edward plunges the rapier all the way to the hilt into the armor's chest, sending it flying ten feet backward into the wall. It slams to the floor with a tremendous crash and flies apart into dozens of pieces. At which point Edward looks up and sees his family. There is an awkward silence which Emmett breaks with: )

Emmett: You need to find yourself a girl, mate.

(End)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!

* * *

(It's a dark, cloudy night. The clouds are drifting across the full moon, sending the land beneath it into the shadows. Through the darkness, a pair of bright eyes and a flash of teeth are seen in a small clump of trees overlooking a paddock of goats. Silently, the figure flits through the trees and zooms down the hillside to another patch of trees, even closer to the paddock, to check his surroundings. There is a house and a barn close by, the only sign of life being in the barn. A light is on inside it. He'll make his work quick, then.)

(He jumps the shabby, wooden fence that surrounds the goats, and immediately gets lost in the hunt. Unfortunately, the goats' bleating alerts the farmer to check on them. The farmer, dressed uncharacteristically in a black trenchcoat, runs out to see what is going on. The beam of his lantern shines onto the scene: Edward with his teeth at the goat's neck, with another one clearly drained of its blood closeby.)

Dib: (as he runs back to his house) AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! IT'S THE CHUPACABRA! I KNEW IT EXISTED! I KNEW THIS WAS WHAT WAS KILLING ALL THE GOATS! WAIT'LL I TELL EVERYONE IN TOWN!

(Edward is left staring bemusedly after him. Knowing that he has been mistaken for a different mythical creature, he doesn't worry about it, and continues to feed.)

(End)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS!!!

* * *

(Rosalie is in the kitchen for some random reason, because apparently she's bored too. But not for long. Edward comes into the kitchen.)

Edward: (attempting to strike up a conversation) Hey Rose, what's up?

Rosalie: Nothing much. I'm pretty bored actually.

(Edward gets a mischievous look on his face.)

Edward: (innocently) Why?

Rosalie: I don't know, I just have nothing to do.

Edward: Why?

Rosalie: Because there IS nothing to do!

Edward: Why?

Rosalie: (getting irritated) Don't ask me!

Edward: (fighting off a smirk) Why?

Rosalie: Edward! Stop being so stupid!

Edward: Why?

Rosalie: Because you're getting on my nerves!

Edward: In bed!

(--------Silence--------)

Rosalie: That is possibly the oddest thing you have ever said.

Edward: THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!

(Edward streaks out of the kitchen to go into hiding before Rosalie kills him.)

* * *

this one is possibly my favorite so far! =D


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS!!

Note: This isn't really so much a story as an idea, but the idea's pretty funny.

* * *

(Edward is walking down a street on a calm, dark night. He is enjoying the stars and the fact that he is able to walk freely in the dark. There also happens to be no people around, except for a girl in the distance. Being able to see details from far away, Edward notes that she appears to be quite scared. He is confused as to why she would be so scared, when he notices an older guy quickly approaching her from behind.)

(As they get to an opening of an alley, he grabs her arm to drag her into the alley. She attempts to cry out for help, but is quickly stifled. Enraged and livid aren't words terrible enough to describe Edward's face after witnessing this despicable display of human nature. Thus, Edward Cullen is transformed into (dun dun dun)...Edward...HYDE!!)

(There is no physical change to his appearance except a harsher look to his face than before, and if you had looked closer, you could swear that his eyes had been lighter too, for they were now as black as pitch. Edward springs into action; sprints down the street and disappears around the corner. All that can be heard is a quick male cry followed by a terrible ripping sound.)

(Next morning, the girl (returned safely home) tells of a nightmare that she must have had, even though it had seemed so very real...)

* * *

Yes, I have discovered what really happened when Edward didn't care about killing people! hehe...


End file.
